It's All In The Past
by chiyuu-kun
Summary: Returning to Konoha after killing Itachi, will Sasuke ever return Sakura's feelings? SasuSaku


**It's All in the Past**

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Naruto … this is all my imagination …

Author's Note: I've been dying to write a Naruto fic! But since I'm currently writing another one, I decided I'd make this a oneshot. It's in Sasuke's P. O. V. since I guess he has suffered a lot in his past and well … just read on. I guess it's a pure romance story, SasuSaku. With hints of NaruHina. Anyways …

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He knew it was over. Just by the look in his eyes … fear, horror, and he saw something else but couldn't put his mind to it._

"_It's over, Itachi!"_

_He'd been waiting for this for so long. To take vengeance for his clan … to kill him. And it happened before the prey could do something about it. The kunai knife Naruto passed him sunk into his chest, disabling the chakra network. Itachi looked up at his little brother, his face clearly showing pain … but not screaming. Then his eyes rolled upwards and he fell limp, finished for good._

Sasuke Uchiha sighed as he looked up at the stars, which seemed brighter than usual. He was sitting on a branch of a redwood tree, staring up at the dark sky. It had been a week since Naruto and Sakura had returned with him to Konoha. It was finished. His task was complete … he had avenged his clan; he had killed his brother …

He never thought he'd actually feel free. He had always thought his destiny was to kill Itachi, or go down with him. That was why he didn't enjoy the slightest pleasures of life, till Naruto and Sakura came into his life as his teammates.

The two of them were like fireflies illuminating the darkest hour. They taught him to see what life was worth. And he had never been grateful … till now. Not just Naruto and Sakura, but the rest of them. Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara …

A smile traced his lips as he unswervingly thought of Naruto and Hinata. With the help of Ino and Sakura, Naruto finally saw what he was too blind to see what went before. And for the result, he kissed Hinata on the cheek. Maybe a appreciative one or something more, but it sure took a long time for her to gain consciousness.

Then his mind came to Sakura. The pathetic, annoying, bothersome girl who wouldn't stop leaving him alone for a minute. That was then. But she had changed. She was no longer that difficult girl anymore … she was different, but not different to her feelings for him. This Sasuke could clearly see and he didn't have to use his Sharingan eyes. He could practically read her like a book. Speak of the devil …

"Sasuke?"

He didn't look at her, but closed his eyes, acknowledging her presence, "Hn."

"Erm, the others are all waiting for you outside the gates … don't you remember the celebrity dinner we prepared?"

Opening his eyes, he looked down at her. She was looking back with wide emerald eyes. It was strange how they sparkled even in the dark.

"I'm sure you can come on your own, should I leave?" Sakura asked, gently.

Sasuke noticed something different besides the fact of her strength. She had stopped opening up to him since that night three years ago … where she confessed her feelings for him.

She turned around and was about to walk back when he stood up and within a second, appeared in front of her. She must not have been surprised for she didn't stagger back.

"Sakura …" Sasuke said, looking down at her. She kept her gaze fixed on the ground, not even daring to look up at him. Had she lost her trust in him?

Sasuke sighed in annoyance; she could at least react to his emergence. Then awareness struck him … this was probably how she felt whenever she tried telling him something. He'd not even respond.

"Look at me," he said, lightly touching two fingers to her chin, and turning her head towards him. "Please listen …"

He sighed again, and said, "I realize I've changed. Too much for my own good … but inside I'm still Sasuke, still the same boy you always used to follow around …"

He wasn't used to making such speeches, but he didn't know why his mind was acting of its own accord. Sakura seemed to notice this as well and she looked up at him.

Taking a deep breath, he said, "I'm … sorry, if I hadn't been really grateful for you in the past. I had too much in my mind. I thought it was my destiny to kill Itachi, and maybe die with him … that's why I didn't allow love into my life. I didn't want to lose anyone else."

Sakura blinked in amazement. She'd never thought she'd hear Sasuke say something like that. It was implausible but as the same time, calming.

"Thanks Sasuke …" Sakura said, smiling.

Sasuke managed a small smile, and looked back into those glinting eyes of hers. They caught him and held him. Such charming orbs they were, sparkling like jades in the pale moonlight. And before he knew it, he was just inches away from her face. He couldn't help it; it was as if there was some kind of magnetic force attracting them towards each other.

Just as their lips were about to touch, a yell from close by stopped them. They jerked away from each other, blushing like mad. Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger as he saw Naruto stumble out from a bush, laughing.

"So you've finally got him, Sakura?" Naruto chuckled. "Remember to ask Kakashi-sensei for one of his magazines for advice on your relationship!"

Sakura roared furiously and punched him hard on the head, the outcome being a large bump produced. "NARUTO! Why must you go stick your no-good nose in everything!!"

"Hey, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Naruto cried, rubbing his head. "It's just that I wanted to go check why you were taking so long! I didn't mean to interrupt your … moment!"

"Hn … loser …" Sasuke smirked, turning around.

"HEY! What did you call me, Sasuke?!" Naruto growled, dangerously.

Sasuke faced him, leering, "Oh nothing … you're just the same old Naruto …"

"That's all in the past!" Naruto said. "And back then, I was a great shinobi! And I'm just getting better, on my way to being Hokage!"

"And what makes you so sure you're going to be Hokage?" Sakura asked as they set off towards the village.

"Well … Sasuke fulfilled his dream, you certainly fulfilled yours … and now it's my turn!" Naruto said, grinning. His beam faded as his stomach gave a groan. "For now, I need ramen …."

"Why do you need ramen all the time?! Isn't your stomach as big as it is already?"

"It is? … It's not big, I practice a lot so it doesn't get big,"

"Whatever Naruto …"

Sasuke smiled as he saw Sakura give a retort. He now knew that he wouldn't change what he had for all the power in the world … his friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: OK, OK, kill me for not letting them kiss! It's just that I found it rather funny if Naruto butts in! Hehehe, what do you expect from the guy? The story wasn't exactly what I planned it out to be, but it's alright. Please review!

Cheerio!


End file.
